


A Day Goes By

by pokerjoker2



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Changing POV, Depression, Gore, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokerjoker2/pseuds/pokerjoker2
Summary: Every thing was fine. All Roman worried about was college and trying to fix his family life and all Patton was worry about was work and his friends. But when bring in the bad news about people at his work. Things change quickly. None of this was supposed to happen.





	A Day Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't watched the new video due to my boyfriend wanting me and him to be on the same page when we watch the show. So if some stuff ain't matching the new episode that my reason. Also, I just wanna join my two fav things together. I'm hoping to have fun with this. I hope you like it. And if you have any criticism that is good to hear.

The last day of my normal amazing life. I getting started on my life as a college student who stays with my two closes friends. I finally left home, I finally got to be my own person. But then Mother Nature had to prove me wrong. Why did she do that to us? And what person would allow such a thing.

7:13 PM

Madbrock lane Aparment  
Room:133

Roman sits at a table while a Patton is cutting up vegetables. A desert as cake stood by the fridge. Roman couldn’t focus on his studies because of it. Such a treat and it was for him. But Patton made him wait for Logan to get home. “Why did Logan had to be a doctor?” Roman thought to himself. Logan had to work all day and basically until late at night. Roman not against staying up but this was stupid how long he had to wait. They were celebrating Roman promotion he got at his part-time job. He knew never work there in the long run. But he was still proud he got a promotion.

The creek as the front door opens. Patton looks out from the kitchen corner to see Logan holding the knob. But Patton’s happy look swiftly to a concerned frown. “Woah, Logan, You look like you seen the crofter brand get shut down” Roman commented. Logan shut the door and walk over to the couch and sit down with his hand pressed against his face. 

“Geez, what happens to him” Roman muttered. “Poor Logan,” Patton said as he walks over. He sat down next to him. “What happen Lo?” Patton asks the bummed Logan. Logan rubbed his face and eyes. He looks to Patton with an expression that seems to be a mix of sadness and fear. “I need you guys to pack your bags without questions, right now,” Logan told Patton. Roman got up out of his chair. “What do you mean pack our bags?” Roman asked. “I didn’t do anything I just need everyone to get their stuff together. Just grab food and supplies, please” Logan pleaded. Roman has never seen Logan beg before. It, not a sight he enjoys or even thought made sense. Patton got off the couch and went over to the kitchen and put cans into a plastic bag. 

“Am I allow to called my brother?” Roman asked about to grab the phone. “Can you call in the car instead, we don't have time” Logan told him as he went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Supplies were brought in the big luggage bags they had with a hold bag made for just foods and medicine and the other for clothes and personal belongings. A loud sound was heard as a car hit a tree outside the apartment area. Roman looks to check on the person in the front of their window. Roman sees a gross-looking red mark on the driver's shoulder. “What in the Walt Disney trigger abyss” Roman mutters. “Let's get in the car, Roman,” Logan said as carry a bag out.

They travel to the car. Logan went ahead and put the luggage in the back while Roman stood with Patton. “I have never seen him this stressed since he was worried about the SAT’s” Roman said. “It's gonna be okay Roman. You got me and Logan so it's gonna be fine” Patton told Roman. “ But we don't even know what is happening, ” Roman said. “But it gotta be something big because Logan wouldn’t put us in danger, Remember?” Patton said. For as long as Roman knew Patton and Logan. They were always a trust bond between them. They family to him. “Yes, Pat” Roman told him. Logan walked to the driver’s front as Patton sat in the seat next to him. As Roman sat in the back of the car, getting his phone out to call Remus.

The sound of the ring went on for a few minutes. “Did you know you can easily rip someone’s skull up with a mace?” was the first thing he heard from the line. “Remus, are you okay?!” Roman asked. “No, I’m not actually. I seem to be in quite a pickle-” Remus was cut off by “Remus where are you?” Roman asked. “I’m at the Lakewood Mall. Listen I can’t talk right now, But can you meet me at the treehouse?” Remus asked. “Treehouse?” Logan commented in the front.

“Please promise me you will be safe?” Roman asked him. “Roman…. I sadly can--” The phone was cut off. “Logan, what happening?” Roman asked. Logan sighed and said the following “A few of our patients at the hospital got out and start doing some harm” Logan confessed. “They were infected with a parasite of some kind, it easily passes on to others. But their bodies start to rot but they keep moving and spreading out. Kinda like the Ophiocordyceps unilateralis” Logan told them. “Wait aren’t those the zombie ants?” Roman asked.

“It more of fungi but that pretty much it,” Logan told him. “People would die of the disease but when we went to put them away they got up” Logan confessed. “At first some of us start to think it was a miracle but then… They start attacking doctors and patients” Logan told them.“So basically zombies are happening?” Patton asked. Logan didn’t answer after that. “So why don't we leave this to the army?” Patton asked. “There were a lot of people who got affected and even if you hit them or even hatch them apart, They still come after you,” logan said. “So why not nuclear bomb them?” Roman asked. “Unless we got everyone out of the city they probably could. That why we should get out now” Logan said.“So my Brother could be dead right now?” Roman asked. “We don't know if he died or not,” Logan said. “Let just tried to meet him where  
he told us to meet,” Logan told him. Roman sat back down and look out his window. “Don't worry Roman we’ll see him soon” Patton said looking back at him with a smile.

“I can’t believe the time zombies come, is when I haven’t finished college” Roman moan. “Think on the bright side kiddo, you got us” Patton commented. Logan rolled his eyes at that comment. “Where that treehouse thing anyway?” Logan asked. “It down by the creek on RolleyRoad Lane,” Roman told him. “Why go there of all places?” Logan asked. “Is this the treehouse you and Remus where you went to when your parents were… not the best?” Patton asked. “Yep that the one, the only place where young teens boys could pretend to be Disney and horror character without they parents being there,” Roman said lovely.

As they drove down Rolleyroad Lane. Roman steps out and runs into the woods. “Roman be careful, We don't know what out there” Patton yelled. “I thought he and Remus weren’t this closed,” Logan said to Patton. “They haven’t been but they still brothers,” Patton told him. “Logan, what our plan?” Patton asked him. “ I dunno, hopefully, the government will handle this and we will back to how things were,” Logan told him. “And if they aren’t able to handle it?” Patton question. Logan thought to himself for a bit, “Then we have to a lot of things that I know you wouldn’t wanna do” logan told him. Patton looks away. Patton notices something. He sniffs the area for somewhat a choking smell.

“Is there fire coming from the woods?” Patton said as he sees a big cloud of smoke rise from width in the forest. “What,” Logan said aloud as he head into the woods.

Roman was running to where the treehouse was. Roman could smell smoke but knew to ignore it. “Roman!!” was heard from behind him. But he needs to get to the tree-. He stops to see it was cover in flames. The wood quickly turns to a burnt ash color as the woods melt. Roman fell to his knees. He sees blood stain the ground and pieces of burnt paper fall from the treehouse.“No way in hell is my brother fucking dead” Roman thought. Logan caught up but look in awe. Patton follows suit and gasp as he saw the flames. “Maybe the place just went to flames and he wasn’t here” Patton suggested. Trying to find something of hope. Roman look up trying to believe in that but was quickly shown evidence of his brother’s demise. Roman sees the little wrist bracelet that was left at the entrance of the treehouse fall out. Hitting the ground. “Oh my god,” Roman said aloud as he picks up the bracelet. 

Patton stood by his side. He hugs the shoulders Roman and allowing him to cry into his arms. Logan look around the tree to see a piece of paper that wasn’t harmed by the fire. It was folded into fours and sat on a tree stump. He picks it up and walks over to Roman. Roman stop crying to grab the paper and to unfold it. He read it to himself and as Logan and Patton stood insilence. “He left me a note” Roman said. “He told me he went with two other people and leaving the city and that he fine,” Roman told them. “Does he want us to meet somewhere else?” Patton asked. “He told us not to go after them. Remus is with shady people right now.” Roman said. “But I will eventually see him again and we will survive this” Roman announced. “You think we can survive this?” Logan question. “What I have my best friends here, Who which one a doctor and the other a fun teacher,” Roman said as he grabs the shoulders of Logan and Patton and a group hug. “ Sounds like false hope,” Logan said. “Still is hope Logan” Patton commented. “I know we will live another day,” Roman said as the fire went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this has probably been the shortest chapter I have written. Also there gonna be more chapter I just forgot to edit it.


End file.
